narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:OVA 6
Kann man das irgendwo anschauen? LipiNoBakuha 16:38, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :hier: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwbbgsGkilQ johnny/ジョニー 16:47, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das soll ein OVA sein?Der war richtig Sch..ße.DarkPain14 17:20, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) viel zu kurz, die musik nervt und warum zum teufel hat naruto asumas chakraklingen in der hand?LipiNoBakuha 17:22, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :was ist mit euch los? das ist nur ein KURZES special, nichts anderes. was habt ihr denn erwartet, ein film? seid ihr noch von dieser welt? :/ es ist eben das was es ist - ein kurzes mit musik untermaltes naruto ova, der nichts anderes darstellen soll als er dort darstellt. verstehe die aufregung nicht. ich finde es ist super so wie es ist. johnny/ジョニー 18:07, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du musst zugeben, dass das i-wie schlechter als die anderen OVA ist.Für einen OVA ist das sehr, sehr, sehr kurz.Eine Frage wo habt ihr das eigentlich gefunden. Durch Zufall oder lief das bei TV Tokyo (glaub eher nicht)?DarkPain14 18:51, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also einer der admins Benutzer:Icis Leibgarde hat das entdeckt. ich hab das dann auch erst hier auf wiki gesehen. aber es ist echt, langsam hat sich die neuigkeit im web verbreitet. es ist halt neu, sehr neu - erst gestern wohl erschienen. johnny/ジョニー 19:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich Zweifel irgendwie schon an der Echtheit. :/ Die paar Fetzen der Stimmen die man hört (eher sind es Laute) hätte man auch einfach von anderen Szenen umbasteln können. Kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Kishi eine Anime Preview auf einen Finalen Kampf geben sollte. Zumal Sage Naruto garnicht Sage war, jedenfalls war das nicht zu sehen.^^ Alles in allem war dieses OVA für eher totaler Unnütz, falls es echt sein sollte. Keine Ahnung was das mit den Credits am Ende war, kenne die anderen OVA's nicht, kann also nicht sagen ob es die selben Leute waren oder irgendwelche anderen. Für mich ist es einfach nur Fanmade und fertig. ^^ Oder ein Fanmade AMV mit Preview auf den finalen Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Naruto. Wie auch immer, bla. Sum2k3 19:54, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Für mich ist es ganz offensichtlich kein Fanmade. Ich hab schon sehr viele Naruto-Fanmade Dinge gesehen und sofort auch erkannt, dass es Fanmade ist, aber das war doch kein Fanmade. Ich weiß gar nicht, was für ein Problem ihr damit habt. Für mich war es extrem episch und eine gute Zusammenfassung von Narutos und Sasukes bisherigen Erlebnissen. °Aizen° 00:22, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) über welchen zum teufel finalen kampf zwischen sasuke und naruto redet ihr da!?!? was ist mit euch los :/ macht die augen und verstand auf ^^ dieser kampf ist eine anspielung an den kampf der beiden nachdem sasuke danzou getötet hat, an den moment wo mitglieder von team 7 alle wieder an einem ort waren und sasuke und naruto gegeneinander mit jeweils rasengan und chidori attackierten. fan-made??? ne, es IST echt!!! außerdem WAR naruto im sennin moodo - das war klar zu sehen (augen auf!) und sasuke hatte auch sein MS in diesem moment. es gibt leider noch nicht die HD quali des videos (zumindest hab ichs noch nicht gesehen), aber auch so war alles zu erkennen. Und natürlich passen die dort zu sehenden tobi mit rinnegan und kabuto in schlangenform zeitlich nicht zu dem kampf von naruto und sasuke, aber dieses OVA soll auch nicht genauigkeit vermitteln, sondern nur das was naruto in animierter form demnächst erwartet. ALLES IN ALLEM war dieses OVA genau das was es sein soll - kurz, vorausschauend und gefühlvoll. perfekt so wie es ist! johnny/ジョニー 07:19, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, reg dich nicht so auf. Ist nich so gut für dein Blutdruck. xD Du hast Anfangs auch gedacht es wäre ein fake, aber du kannst japanische Zeichen lesen, ich nicht. Aber wenn dieser Kampf nach Danzous tot sein sollte, warum waren dann Tobi mit Rin'negan Maske und Kabuto als Schlangenmensch zu sehen? Zu der Zeit hatten wir garnicht wirklich mit Kabuto gerechnet und Tobis Rin'negan war auch eher noch Quark im Schaufenster. Und es GIBT irgendwo jemanden bei Youtube, der genau diesen Kampf schon seit ein paar Monaten versucht zu zeichnen bzw als eine Folge online zu bringen. Zwar nicht mit den echten Stimmen (klar) und auch nicht genau dem gleichen Zeichenstil, aber er beschäftigt sich genau mit DIESEN Kampf. Auch ist der Zeichenstil dieses Videos arg anders als zuvor, da es eher in Cellshading Optik gemacht wurde (also ohne schwarze Ränder) und die Charaktere auch nicht 100% Original aussehen. Sum2k3 09:12, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::erstens rege ich mich nicht auf, keine sorge, ich WUNDERE mich über manch am kern der sache vorbeigehende sichtweisen einiger nutzer, die glauben ein OVA soll strikt der zeitlichen reihenfolge des manga nachgehen! ein OVA soll gar nichts - es ist wie ein film, vieles kann dort aus dem konzept gebracht werden. ich hab am anfang nicht wirklich gedacht, dass es fake ist. mein gadanke an *fakeheit* lag nicht mehr als bei 1%. jetzt ist es aber bestätigt, dass es echt ist. um die frage fake oder nicht ging es mir auch nicht, ich hab ja geschrieben, dass es echt ist - ich versuche ja hier niemanden zu belügen :/ und was tobi und kabuto angeht... hast du meinen post oben überhaupt gelesen? zitat: "Und natürlich passen die dort zu sehenden tobi mit rinnegan und kabuto in schlangenform zeitlich nicht zu dem kampf von naruto und sasuke, aber dieses OVA soll auch nicht genauigkeit vermitteln, sondern nur das was naruto in animierter form demnächst erwartet." dieses OVA soll und MUSS auch nicht i-was genau beschreiben, warum glauben das alle bloß O_o? es ist einfach in eine gemeinsame szene gepackte charas und momente des "zukünftigen naruto in animierter form". und auch der zeichenstil, wie du wohl bemerkt hast, spricht für die echtheit des OVA. er ist BESSER als des standart-anime-zeichenstils! so wie z.B auch in den letzten shippuuden filmen an manchen stellen, eben "cellshading" und guter beleuchtung etc, also schöner. und die figuren sind korrekter und fürs auge angenehmer gezeichnet worden als im anime. das alles bestätigt nur diesen OVA als echt. johnny/ジョニー 09:53, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Dein Post hatte ich gelesen, ja. Beim ersten drüberfliegen habe ich das mit Tobi und Kabuto auch kurz gesehen, aber beim "genauen" lesen bin ich wohl in der Zeile verrutscht, weswegen ich es nichtmehr gefunden hatte. xD Ist ja gut, ich sag nixmehr. ^^Sum2k3 09:57, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wo sieht man bitte sasukes "ewiges sharingan" ? LipiNoBakuha 13:41, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :am Ende.DarkPain14 13:53, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::wer redet denn hier vom ewigen MS??? davon hat doch niemand gesprochen! sasuke hatte sein MS, NICHT EWIGES - normales, und naruto war im sennin moodo. wie kann bitte dort ein ewiges MS sein wenn es im manga gar nicht drin war. und nochmal an alle (weil ich mittlerweile das gefühl habe, dass die meisten glauben dieser kampf soll den endkampf naruto vs sasuke darstellen): dieser kampf IST NICHT DER FINALE KAMPF ZWISCHEN NARUTO UND SASUKE! johnny/ジョニー 14:28, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::zum ewigen Sharingan es steht im letzten Satz.DarkPain14 14:33, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- mal was anderes, woher wissen wir denn, dass das hier die OVA ist und nicht bloß die Vorschau? Bis ich die Disse hier gesehen hab war ich der Meinung die richtige OVA kommt noch...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:17, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja, das wissen wir nicht genau, zumindest ich nicht. aber soweit ichs mitbekommen habe wurde dieses kurze special auch als solches angekündigt. johnny/ジョニー 14:28, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dachte ich am Anfang auch, aber da ist kein Anzeichen, dass das eine Vorschau ist.DarkPain14 14:22, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Jetzt mal wieder zu oben: Das muss der Endkampf sein, weil 1. Tobi mit Rinnegan und neuer Maske mit Kabuto zu sehen war. Wieso sollten die, wenn das die Stelle nach Danzous Tod wär, nicht einfach nur Tobi mit normaler Maske machen. Außerdem war der bei diesem Zeitpunkt an einer anderen Stelle. Ansonsten würde das außerdem nur zu Verwirrung führen, wenn das so wär. 2. Am Ende gab es einen klaren Hinweis, dass Sasuke das EMS besitzt, weil erst Itachis MS und dann sein MS gezeigt wurde. 3. Wie man sieht, findet das Ganze an einem anderen Ort statt. 4. Naruto hatte am Anfang drei Schnitte in seinem Bauch und sein Stirnband war ab, das zeigt, dass er richtig gegen Sasuke gekämpft hatte. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Und wer sagt, dass das Fanmade wegen der anderen Animation ist, diese Art von Animation kam schon oft in anderen Episoden vor.°Aizen° 15:18, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Weiß jemand wo man das HQ oder HD downloaden kann Zetsu21 13:06, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @Aizen wie jonny schon gesagt hast, muss sich ein OVA nicht an den Manga orientieren.Ich glaub, dass hat nichts mit dem letzten Kampf zu tun.DarkPain14 14:10, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja vielleicht habt ihr Recht, dass dieses Special einfach nur die Rivalität zwischen Naruto und Sasuke oder so darstellen soll, aber wie ich oben gesagt habe, weist eigentlich alles darauf hin, dass das der Endkampf ist und dass die OVAs sich nicht am Manga orientieren, kann man ja jetzt nicht einfach so sagen, ohne es richtig feststellen zu können. Ich bin jedenfalls davon überzeugt, dass das der Endkampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke ist, weil wie gesagt Tobi mit Rinnegan, Naruto is am Ende, Sakura weint, Die Gegend verwüstet, also heftiger Kampf, Sasuke mit EMS. Was spricht denn eigentlich dagegen, würde ich euch mal fragen, bloß weil das ein OVA ist? Wisst ihr, nicht immer nur Manga muss Manga sein, OVA könnens ja vielleicht auch. Außerdem finde ich, würde das alles kein Sinn machen, wenn das nicht der Endkampf wär, wenn die da einen Kampf machen, wo Naruto im Sennin Moodo gegen Sasuke mit Mangekyou kämpft und ausgerechnet Tobi mit Rinnegan und Kabuto das beobachten. Ist aber halt immer unterschiedlich, wie man das Ganze betrachtet. Kann ja auch wirklich sein, dass die uns nur zeigen, was uns noch in "animierter Form" so alles erwartet.°Aizen° 18:11, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :@°Aizen°: wenn man deinen schlussfolgerungen folgt, wie kann dieses OVA denn ihren endkampf darstellen WENN: 1. sasuke nur ein MS im kampf hat - man sieht nirgendwo ein ewiges MS bei sasuke! bitte erfinde nichts dazu, was dort gar nicht zu sehen ist; 2. man naruto NUR im sennin moodo sieht und nicht im rikudou moodo; 3. das setting so sehr an ihren kampf unter der brücke erinnert - die bergige landschaft herum und sie kämpfen auch auf dem wasser, sie laufen mit chidori und rasengan aufeinander genauso wie es im manga in diesem kampf war und sie prallen mit ihren rasengan und chidori aufeinander genau wie im manga in diesem kampf mit der gleichen explosion; 4. tobi und kabuto sind da anwesend, die bei einem endkampf von sasuke und naruto wohl nicht mehr da sein werden, zumindest kabuto bestimmt nicht mehr; 5. wenn es ein finaler kampf sein sollte... warum gibts da gar kein ende oder etwas was in diese richtung hindeuten würde? sie beide sind am leben und kabuto und tobi gehen sogar nach ihrem schlagaustasch weg als ob der kampf zu ende wäre (und wenn es der finale kampf wäre, würde er ganz sicher nicht so enden, oder?). AUßERDEM gabs schon im vorherigen special ein gliches "in die zukunft/vergangenheit greifendes" stilistisches mittel der erzählung. johnny/ジョニー 18:50, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @jonny warum steht dann im Text, dass er sein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan angewendet hat?Konnte man auch im Video sehen (ist aber nicht leicht zu erkennen).DarkPain14 19:04, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 5:40 Min kann man zwar nicht sehen, aber man kans sich vorstellen.DarkPain14 19:05, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :im artikel war das ein fehler, den ich behoben habe. und wo bitte seht ihr da im video sasukes EMS? man sieht nur itachis MS, dann seins und dann geht alles in einer spirale (und zwar in die richtung kreisend, in die alle sharingans gehen... ob normales mit tomoen, oder die MS's von z.B itachi oder kakashi) auf und der bildschirm wird schwarz. aber ein ewiges MS von sasuke seh ich da nicht. und wie überhaupt soll da sasukes ewiges MS zu sehen sein wenn kishimoto es selbst im manga noch gar nicht vorgestellt hat? johnny/ジョニー 19:25, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @johnny/ジョニー Natürlich finde ich auch, dass der Endkampf nicht so enden würde, aber es muss ja nicht das Ende gewesen sein. Es soll ja spannend bleiben und nicht einfach alles verraten werden. Mich hat es auch gewundert, dass Kabuto bis dahin immer noch am Leben ist, aber man weiß ja nie, was passieren wird. Im Kampf hatte ich eigentlich auch schon bemerkt, dass Sasuke da nur sein MS hat, aber dann kann ich eben auch sagen, dass in einem OVA nicht alles stimmen muss. Eben weil das EMS von Sasuke im Manga nicht zu sehen war, wurde das am Ende halt so anders dargestellt. (Wo war denn eigentlich von Rikudou Moodo die Rede?)°Aizen° 22:05, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wer hätte das gedacht also wie es aussieht ist war dieses Video nur ein TRAILER.Haltet euch jetzt fest Uniqlo (Freizeitkleidungs Unternehemen) will bald in Japan Disigner T-Shirts von Naruto verkaufen und wollen mit diesem neuen OVA den Verkauf fördern!!!!!!!! Zudem Kauf wollen die den OVA dazu schenken (müssen wohl richtig teure T-Shirts sein). Also ist dieser OVA garnicht so kurz. Bevor ich es vergesse der Orginale Name dieses OVAs ist "Naruto x UT".DarkPain14 17:52, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hah! Hab ichs mir doch gedacht! =D Das Ding war einfach viel zu kurz für ne OVA. Aber das das von einem Modeunternehmen gesponsort und beworben wird hätte ich echt nicht gedacht... Springt für Kishi bestimmt ne Menge raus =P --DasallmächtigeJ 18:40, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) glaub ich auch immerhin hat er selbst Regie geführt (glaub ich) zurück zum OVA wie es aussieht wird das ein richtig spannender OVA.DarkPain14 18:43, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hier nochmal ein Bild thumbmit Namen und Preis. Das untere ist das Datum vom release des Trailers.DarkPain14 18:46, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wieviel sind das denn in Euro?--DasallmächtigeJ 18:47, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Benutz doch den Gockel. xD Also er sagt mir es seien 13,70€ (aufgerundet). Geht ja noch ..wir sehen es doch eh im Internet. ;P Sum2k3 19:06, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) für alle, die mir nicht glauben sollten. Seht euch mal die achte Sekunde im Video mal an (Link oben).DarkPain14 18:49, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube alle werden es dir glauben, da jeder erstmal davon ausging, dass es ein Trailer sein soll. ^^ Ich hoffe nur das richtige OVA kann mich mehr überzeugen. ^^ Sum2k3 19:06, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hoffe ich auch. Hätte nie gedacht, das ich es als erster herausfinden würde http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 19:10, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) moment mal, dass die für ihre T-shirts werben wollen ist ja jetzt klar, aber von wo kommt denn die Information, dass das nur ein Trailer ist?°Aizen° 12:22, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :(fast) überall schreib mal auf youtube oder google Naruto x UT (echter Name). Auf youtube findest du sogar den selben trailer aber mit besserer Quali.DarkPain14 12:42, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Beim Naruto Shippuuden Movie und dem Naruto Shippuuden OVA 2011 handelt es von dem Kampf zwischen Naruto und Pain und bei dem Ova wo Naruto im Sennin Moodo gegen Sasuke im Sharingan' Modus' und im Mangekyou Sharingan' Modus' kämpfen. Beim dem Kampf hat Sasuke außerdem noch nicht die Augen von seinem Bruder implantiert sondern seine eigene und Naruto hat da noch nicht die Kraft des Neunschwänzigen entfesselt und seine Ultimative Technik entwickelt. Aber warum Tobi Alias Madara und Kabuto sich da schon treffen wird sich bei dem OVA Film ja noch zeigen. Der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke findet beim OVA nach dem Sasuke Danzo besiegt hat. Weil nach denn Filter Shippuuden Episoden kommen die Kämpfe von Team Falke gegen die 5 Kage wo er im Kampf gegen den Raikage sein Susanno erweckt und der Kampf gegen Danzo wo Sasuke sein Susanno Volkommen macht, und nach dem Kampf gegen Danzo treffen sich Team 7 wieder und alle sind vereint wo es nochmal kurz einen Schlagabtausch zwischen Naruto und Sasuke kommt. Danach las sich Sasuke die Augen von seinem Bruder implantieren und Naruto entfesselt die Kraft des Kyubi und er entwickelt seine ultimative Technik die ja die Biest Bombe genannt wird. Ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen. Aber da Alle Ova nichts mit der eigentlichen Serie zu tun hat ist das höchstwahrscheinlich nur so ein Vorgeschmack wie das Treffen im Anime wo sich das Team 7 wieder vereint und es zum kurzen Schlagabtausch zwischen Naruto und Sasuke kommt. Achja ich wollte noch erwähnen das dies aber nicht der Finale Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke ist. Weil der Finale Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke findet in dem 4ten Ninja Welt Krieg stad der im Manga schon am laufen ist. Deshalb versteh ich auch nicht warum sich manche da sorgen machen. Und denken das es da beim Ova endet schon Endet? Naruto geht schon langsam seinem Ende end gegen das da wissen alle. Und das Ova kommt sicher mit dem Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 Der Unbegrenzte Waisen Modus raus. Und der kurtze Trailer zu dem Naruto Shippuuden Movie OVA war nur ein Darstellung zu dem OVA kurz Film der mit dem Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 zusammen raus kommt. Ruffy85 16:18, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :das kommt nicht zusammen mit dem Film raus. Das ist nur ein OVA zu werbezwecken (würde mich nicht wundern, wenn alle Charaktere im OVA solche T-Shirts tragen würden http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 13:40, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) war das nun nur ein trailer zu diesem werbe-OVA oder war dieses video schon dieses werbe-OVA? johnny/ジョニー 14:34, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :diese Video war nur ein Trailer zum echten OVA. Und dieses neue OVA macht Werbung für eine Firma.DarkPain14 14:52, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Special kann man das wirklich als ein Special bezeichnen (ist nur ein Trailer).?DarkPain14 16:29, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :als was denn sonst? :/ specials sind meiner meinung die sachen, die nirgendwo mehr reinpassen. aber was weiß ich schon :/ johnny/ジョニー 18:01, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie jetzt darkpain?, du hast doch gesagt, dass ist der trailer zur richtigen OVA, also kommt doch die vollständige OVA bald noch raus, oder irre ich mich da? Ansonsten müssen wir ja nur abwarten.°Aizen° 20:27, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also, um das mal klar zustellen, nach langem stöbern im internet und auch auf amerikanischen foren etc es ist kein trailer, es ist ein komplettes ova, welches an die ersten 5000 käufer eines naruto t-shirts gegangen sind, dazu gabs eine dvd mit dem ova und einem lied,unzwar dem, was in dem ova zu hörenist und welches das neue outro im anime istErnie1992 20:30, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wusst ichs doch, dass sah auch garnicht wie n Trailer aus. Jetzt würd ich auch gern hören, was DarkPain dazu sagt.>:D°Aizen° 19:55, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) oh man ich komm mir vor wie der letzte Idiot =D. Ich hab über all nach gekuckt, um sicher zu gehen und dann sowas. Aber jetzt frag ich, warum viele das einen Trailer nennen z.B auf diesem Werbeposter, dass ich hier hochgeladen habe oder warum auch über (fast) allen Videos "Naruto x UT trailer" steht. Also rein technisch gesehen ist es nicht meine Schuld, dass ich dacht, dass das ein Trailer ist.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:12, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Before you share your information with others you should gather enough information. =D .. Naja, passiert jeden. Aber jetzt weißt du für das nächste Mal, das du nicht immer sofort mit allen überall rumrennen solltest. ^^ Sum2k3 20:19, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::pass das nächste mal auf. No body is perfect (außer Chuck Norris)=D[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:24, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC)